Before they burned
by jasperhale92
Summary: from each of the characters views before the became a vampire. First carlisles view on Edward. Then Esmes pov on her own, then Emmetts pov on his own, then Edwards on Rosalies. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Carlisle

I had been working at the hospital in Chicago for a while and still I had not found anyone as interesting as Elizabeth Masen. The love for her son was nothing I had ever seen before. The way she looked at him, through her weak, tender eyes. She was getting weaker though, as was her son, and sadly I couldn't do anything to prevent it. I was so lonely in my apartment, secluded to the indoors until dark by the bright, menacing sun. I had never thought anyone could be lonelier than me. No one to talk to, no one to care for. It was a horrible emotion.

I looked at the clock for reassurance and sighed. Only about 30 minutes until I could go out into the world and help, even if it meant I would only save one. I pretended to sleep for another half an hour then climbed in my car and drove to the hospital. First I needed to check on Elizabeth, who was as always, nursing young Edward from across the room. I watched her stress over the boy as he let out a painful, weak cough. He would go first; he was as weak as it is. I knew he couldn't survive this; he was strong though so maybe he would make it a little longer…

It was just after sunset when Elizabeth let out an exasperated cry, "Save him!" She didn't look weak but she was so sure that I could, that it would hurt too much to lie.

"I'll do everything in my power." I assured her. I took her hand and tested her temperature. It was extremely high.

"You must," she told me. "You must do everything in _your _power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

Does she know? How would she know about vampires? About _me_? She can't! Its not possible. A wave of fear swept through me. Why would she want Edward to have this life? He would never find happiness.

Then her hand fell from my own. It lie unmoving on the bed. She was unconscious on the bed. I looked at her, felt her face. I waited and waited but she never came above water. She died. Her last wish was simple. That Edward will not die. Not now. But if I went through with this, he would never die. Never find peace. Edward would wander the world, a body without a soul. Without a heart, he would never be whole.

I looked at his body lying on the cot. Pure and sweet and young. His bronze hair messed and green eyes closed. He had only hours left on this earth, so what could I do? I saved him.

I wheeled him through the halls with a somber look on my face. No one asked, no one noticed. Humans were so unobservant. Finally, we made it into the alley and I ran with him from there. It was dark enough so that no one would see. I took him into the dark apartment and him on the ground.

A thousand questions went through my head. What if I hurt him? Or worse? What if it didn't work? I had been bitten but what if I do it wrong? I can't hurt her Edward. I won't.

I leaned down to his neck, as if to kiss him. I leaned in and rested my lips on his delicate neck, and bit.

His screams filled the room within seconds and I knew how he felt. Burning. I forgot about that. So in the end Edward would live but what if what I did was wrong? What if that wasn't what Elizabeth meant? What if Edward didn't want this?


	2. Esme

After so many hours of labor, I was finally happy. I had a little baby. My son. I loved him so much that it hurt to think about losing him. I wanted to see him but the doctors said I should rest. I had already seen my baby about a day ago and I planned on seeing him again after I slept. I _was_ tired so I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

I woke to yelling. A doctor shouting to get some medical supplies. Who was hurt? I'm not hurt, am I? I looked across my body and it looked healthy. Still attached to all of those tubes and needles. Then it hit me, a thousand bells ringing in my ears. A million trucks hitting me at a million miles per hour. My baby. Was he hurt? No. He was so young. How could anything go wrong so soon?

I tried to get out of bed; ripping off all the tubes and wires.

"Where is my baby?" I asked a doctor running down the hall.

He didn't even look at me as he dashed through the hospital. So I ran, it was a weak attempt considering I had just slept for 12 hours. I stumbled through the hall with a look of horror on my face as I saw at least five doctors working over a small body with miniature tools.

"No! Save my baby!" I looked at the monitor and within thirty seconds of doing so, a straight line crossed the monitor. The line went on forever, a thick green line with an annoying beeping sound in the background. But I couldn't hear it. All I heard was my hurt, broken sobs against my hurt, broken heart. The doctor looked up at me through somber eyes and just looked. Stared was better actually. Like I was crazy. He didn't understand. Why couldn't they save him? My first baby was dead? _Why?_ I rapped on the glass windows as hard as I could, yelling at them to save him. Screaming and sobbing as other patients gathered to see what was wrong. It only took one look though the window, and they were gone.

The doctor came out to talk to me, alone.

"I'm so sorry Esme. His heart just wasn't strong enough." He didn't look at me now. He just stared at his hands, and then he looked up. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

I nodded and went to pack my things. I had to get out of here. Everything I looked at reminded me of the baby. As we walked out I saw the happy families coddling their babies. That should have been me. There was one family that had 6 children crowding around the newborn. Why do they get six and I can't even have one? Life certainly isn't fair, or worth living in. So was that the answer? Giving up? _Suicide? _It seemed the only appropriate answer for someone like me, a loner. So I decided, as soon as the doctor left I would kill myself. It was the only way to be with my baby.

As I drove home in the doctor's car, I was silently plotting ideas, of ways to kill myself. Stabbing, no people might assume murder and that would be too painful. Pills would be quick but people would know it was suicide. I could jump off the cliff outside of town! No one would know it was suicide, they would think I fell. So that was that.

I walked into my home, alone as always. I turned on the lights and watched the doctor drive away from my bedroom window. Once the doctor was well out of sight, I went outside and started walking. I walked for short time, pondering my options. I finally came upon the cliff and looked down.

It would certainly kill me, it had to be a hundred feet down. I felt the tears on my cheeks sting in my eyes. I wanted to die, no more Esme. No more physical abuse from my husband. No more hiding from him either. No more heartache from losing my only child. So I closed my eyes, and jumped.

* * * *

The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital again. Does god want me to suffer more? Live in pain instead of die in relief? It hurt too much. But now I was moving in the gurney. I kept my eyes closed hoping the pain would end. It hurt so much! I couldn't take it, I let myself give in. But then I felt something sink into my neck, like someone bit me. And then I really felt the pain, the irrational burning running though my body. Up and down my broken spine, around my broken heart. I screamed, what else could I do? Now I really wanted to die. Someone kept apologizing to me saying "I'm so sorry, I know it burns."

Then it rushed through my body and I felt my heart hit its last beat. But I wasn't dead, I didn't feel relief. I opened my eyes and looked into a familiar, beautiful face with pale skin and blonde hair. I smiled.


	3. Emmett

It was a great day for hunting. I was bound to run into at least one bear. I planned on it. I have always been great at finding bears. It would be fun.

I smiled at the thought of catching a full grown grizzly. A large brown beast falling to the ground after a few shots of my gun. It would be entertaining in a very sick way. But that was the mind of a great hunter, like me.

In my peripheral vision, I saw something move not 100 feet from me. There sipping from the brook, was a full grown grizzly. I gasped, but silently for I would not lose this shot. I lifted my gun and shot.

Unfortunately, the grizzly was stronger than I thought. It looked up, saw me, and galloped toward at amazing speed. I knew that in seconds, it could tear me to shreds. There was nothing I could do, but I would try. I aimed and shot again, but from my anxiety I missed until I was out of rounds. My hands shook and finally it reached me.

It stood at least 7 feet tall on its hind legs. Its left paw fell down, ripping through my skin. Another swipe against my chest and I'd be dead. But instead it pushed me back against the tree, I felt my spine break. It took another hit, striking me against the head. I held my hands over my face to protect myself. I shrieked and shouted for help but I was so deep in the woods that no one could ever have a hope of finding me.

So was that it? No hope? I would rot in these woods, slowly deepening into the core of this colossal earth.

But suddenly all the weight of this beast was lifted off of me. Surprisingly, it felt like someone was there with me. There to save me. But how could they protect me from a grizzly? What is stronger than a grizzly?

"Henry?" A beautiful voice shrieked. "Oh no Henry! Please be okay!"

Who is this woman? Did she get rid of the bear? Why does she think my name is Henry?

"Its okay Henry, I'll make the pain disappear." She soothed.

Suddenly the ground was gone and I felt the air flying across my face. IT felt nice but since I didn't have to worry about the bear, I finally felt the pain. Aching pain from broken bones, Stinging pain from open wounds, and writhing pain as the cool air hit those wounds; all at once.

Then the sun was gone and all I saw was a light. It kept me going, I didn't want the angels voice to disappear. She couldn't.

"Carlisle! I found him in the woods. We have to save him! He can't die…" The angel yelled.

"Rosalie, I will help you. But are you sure you want to condemn this innocent human to this life? Would you want it this way?" A strange, yet glorious voice questioned.

The girl was obviously taken aback by the question. There was a long pause making the pain deepen.

"Yes. I do. I don't want him to die. We must." She whispered.

Then someone leaned in against my neck and gripped tightly to my shoulders. I felt a cold surge on my neck and then a pinch. Then the real pain began.

All of the pains from the bear were nothing compared to this. Burning, scorching, and dying. I shrieked after one loud gasp and kept yelling after. I wanted the angel to help me. I asked her to save me. To relieve me— to kill me.

Finally hours and hours of pain and it hit me one last time. Then nothing. And I opened my eyes to a beauty of nothing I would ever think to find. I opened my eyes to my angel.


End file.
